


Lucky

by Leni



Series: Makes Three [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: “Behold the mighty Dark One.”Fanart by @nropay





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NropaY_OneEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NropaY_OneEye/gifts).



> @nropay asked Rumbelle + “Behold the mighty Dark One”

They had reached a point in their relationship where getting an armful of giggling brunette did not leave Rumpelstiltskin in open-mouthed stupor anymore. However, having Belle push him into his favorite chair and climb after him, all the while nibbling at the skin down his throat and tugging at his shirt with single-minded purpose, still prompted him into disbelieving laughter.

“What’s so funny?” she inquired, pausing only enough to breathe the words into the nook between his neck and shoulder.

“Just a matter of expectations, dearest,” he told her, finally recovering enough wits to work at the knots of her dress. Magic could have taken care of the matter in a moment, and a click of his fingers could take them to more comfortable accommodations, but he’d learned to enjoy following Belle’s lead. “We are in the Dark One’s castle, the very center of the Dark One’s power,” he explained, giggling when she grumbled at the unwelcome commentary. “You must admit, Belle dear, people have a very specific vision of this room. Foul spells and wicked curses, that’s what it means, to come to me.”

Her hands stilled on his chest, leaving one of his buttons halfway through its hole. “Rumple…” she said, and there was more warning than concern in the word - two concepts seldom heard along the sound of his name!

“Expectations, my love. Lifetimes of building up a suitably fearsome reputation - and making sure I deserve every frightened whisper of it.” He slipped a hand into the opening at the back of her dress, allowing only her thin chemise between his palm and her skin. The distraction worked, stalling another protest. “And yet, here we are…” He laughed again, more softly this time. “Behold the mighty Dark One, enthralled under a beautiful girl!”

Belle drew back enough to glance up at him. There was a faint blush on her cheeks, but her lips had curved into an impish smile and she made a point of renewing her efforts to free him from his shirt. “That doesn’t sound like a complaint.”

Rumpelstiltskin smirked, leaning in to kiss her forehead before he moved his hands to her backside and hauled her up even closer. His next words were a murmur against her lips. “Beautiful and smart. However did I get this lucky?”

Belle’s blush brightened. “You just wait,” she said, her voice husky as she brushed her mouth against his, “you’re about to get luckier still.”

 

 

The End  
25/01/18

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love!


End file.
